


Don't stop your titan moves

by patpat325



Series: Ereriweek [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patpat325/pseuds/patpat325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is cleaning the kitchen and his other half Levi goes shopping when suddenly Eren's favourite song comes on the radio! Modern Ereri/Riren AU inspired by Eurovision 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't stop your titan moves

**Author's Note:**

> lol so this is for ereriweek day 1: embarrassment on tumblr and I just felt like putting it up here as well. Enjoy c:  
> Apologies for mistakes, I was writing this while watching TV and getting excited about Conchita.

_Wipe wipe scrub scrub_

It is a day like any other day and the young Eren Jaeger is cleaning the kitchen. The weather is beautiful and the birds are singing outside.

“And now _Cheesecake by Teo”_

Eren gasped as the radio started playing his favourite song. The funky tune played and Eren found himself swaying to the beat of the song.

_Once I gave you one more chance, you showed me dance…._

Eren side stepped to grab the cleanex and spun his way down to face the window. He sprayed the liquid onto the glass and placed a cloth onto it just as

_I told this story but I’m so sorry…_

He wiped the glass in circular motions and then from side to side to the beat. Just as he finished that window the chorus started.

_I don’t wanna be your toy perhaps…_

He glided across the floor and spread his arms out before turning and shaking his bum to the beat. The song was his favourite and he could never resist it.

“Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake!” He quietly mumbled along. Eren turned the tap on and rinsed the cloth off from the cleanex after which he nudged the tap down to stop the water flow. “Cause I’m tired of being your sweet cheesecake!” He sang a bit more loudly now, his voice emitting in a nice smooth tone.

He dumped the cloth in the sink and swivelled over to the corner to grab a broom while still singing “Ohh, yeah, do-do-do-do”

He never sings in front of anyone but since the house was empty today, he decided to just go all out. He sang in a casual tone that only complemented Teo on the radio but once the chorus hit again, that’s where his fabulosity emerged out.

“I don’t wanna be your toy, I don’t wanna be your toyy~!” his voice gradually getting louder and smoother. He was an amazing singer in general but never had the guts to show the world what he can do. Not even his family or fiancé.

He turned the radio up slightly to hear the music better and started a full on solo hitting all notes perfectly.

In all this the happy brunette didn’t hear a silent click of the entrance door. Levi came back home earlier from shopping. It went faster than expected. The loud music put a scowl on his face but it was erased as soon as the male voice resounded through the hall that was definitely not the original singers’.

His eyes widened in shock upon hearing the smooth long high notes emitting from the kitchen. He neared the door and slowly cracked it open to see a swivelling tall brunette with a broom and white bandana on his head. Eren put one arm up and crossed his legs like Teo does it from one end of the room to the other. Levi’s eyes widened and a hand automatically flew up to cover his wide grin.

“I’m not gonna be your boyfriend!-“

“Are you breaking up with me?” Levi spoke up over the music causing Eren to scream like a little girl. Levi took a step back and raised a defensive hand up to calm the other male down.

The brunette stuttered and backed away into the counter behind him dropping the broom out of shock. “W-what are y-you!-“ His face lit a bright red colour and Levi couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore. He let it go and held onto his stomach as he laughed. Eren pulled his white bandana from his head down to cover his flustered face.

“I’m-sorry-Eren-“ Levi gasped in between his laughs. He looked up to see Eren’s face covered. Eren moved to the side and slouched against the fridge just as the song on the radio ended. He patiently waited for Levi to stop laughing and even when he did, it was too embarrassing for him to look at Levi’s face right now so he just stayed in his place.

Levi finding it extremely cute decided to quietly take the brunette by surprise again and sneaked up to stand in front of him. He placed his hands onto Eren’s to slide the bandana down and reveal the flushed adorable expression on Eren’s face.

“That was quite _spectacular_ you know” He whispered and neared Eren’s lips. “Can you sing like that again?” He brushed past Eren’s quivering lips and placed his own onto Eren’s cheek instead to let the boy answer.

Eren shut his eyes tight and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so Levi chuckled again and got off the brunette. Just when he thought that Levi is gonna drop the subject, soft lips clashed with slightly dry ones and Eren realised he’s being kissed. It was a simple kiss, nothing erotic involved so when Levi pulled away after three seconds of staying in place, Eren exhaled the breath that he was holding in.

“I’d like it if you did your titan moves more often” The raven sent a knowing look to the brunette and winked before walking out to get the shopping.

"By the way! I bought some  _cheesecake_  for you!”

Eren let himself slide down the fridge and drown in embarrassment.


End file.
